Risin' Up To The Challenge
by lilins
Summary: Edward Masen é um lutador de MMA em ascensão, que no entanto, perde a luta mais importante de sua carreira para o seu maior rival. Ferido tanto no físico quando em seu ego, ele encontra a enfermeira Bella Swan, que irá ajudá-lo a cicatrizar suas feridas tanto do corpo quanto do coração.
1. Keeping alive

**Olha quem apareceu com coisa nova? Eu!**

**Bem, durante essas _férias_ do mundo das fanfics, eu tive duas ideias novas para postar, comecei a escrever uma terceira e por fim, me atrevi a postar a quarta delas. Culpem o The Ultimate Fighter Brasil, o qual assisti domingo passado e me inspirou para escrever dois capítulos inteiros dessa short-fic. **

**O título muito criativo (só que não) foi tirado de uma música do Survivor - Eye of The Tiger. Mais clichê impossível, né?**

**Enfim, o meu muito obrigada em especial a _Leili Pattz_, que foi a primeira pessoa a ficar me atiçando para postar essa estória e corrigiu os errinhos para que não chegassem até vocês com os absurdos que sempre deixo sem querer querendo por aqui. **

**Enfim, espero que vocês curtam esse Fighterward tanto quanto eu!**

**Uma boa leitura.**

* * *

O sangue lhe escorria sobre a face, mas ele pouco parecia se importar.

Apesar da dor aguda que sentia no seu flanco direito onde provavelmente havia uma costela machucada, Edward Masen relevou o que sentia e permaneceu encarando seu adversário, James Smith. O mesmo permanecia do lado oposto do octágono, mantendo um sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios, exibindo o protetor bucal personalizado, relevando uma pintura de dentes afiados, que o davam quase uma imagem vampiresca.

O oponente era um velho conhecido, embora nunca pudesse ser considerado como amigo. No início da carreira de ambos, chegaram até mesmo a dividir o mesmo tablado em seus treinos, mas o destino fizeram com que eles tomassem caminhos distintos. Agora, eis que os gladiadores se cruzaram outra vez, disputando uma luta que significava muito mais do que simplesmente derrotar o seu oponente.

Valia a glória. A redenção. A vingança.

– Pare de levar essa luta para o lado pessoal e mantenha o foco! – seu treinador de quase uma década pediu, querendo a todo custo fazer com que seu pupilo voltasse a se concentrar na batalha, mesmo que a cada segundo parecesse mais e mais impossível.

– Eu preciso vencer esse desgraçado, Alec. – Edward sibilou, o suor acumulado em sua testa e um liquido espesso e vermelho que lhe escapavam do supercílio aberto ofuscando sua visão. – É agora ou nunca.

Sentiu seu rosto ser virado bruscamente, forçando a ser encarado por aquele que era seu mestre. – Você não vai ganhar _porra_ nenhuma se continuar com todo esse ódio! Concentre-se!

Ele fez um mero gesto de assentimento, muito embora sua mente não seguiu os conselhos fornecidos por seu treinador. A derrota não significava somente estar entre os melhores dos melhores em Las Vegas, mas também a oportunidade vingar o passado, um acerto de contas que demorou anos para surgir e de que maneira nenhuma ele poderia deixar escapar.

Mantendo uma toalha enrolada em um cubo de gelo sobre a testa de Edward, Alec começou a vociferar, esperando que, pelo menos, o garoto de vinte e poucos anos mantivesse o interesse em seus conselhos.

– Ele não tem uma envergadura tão grande quanto a sua. Tente fica o mais distante possível dele e chute-o na altura da cabeça. Você quase o derrubou quando tentou fazer isso da última vez..

Edward meneou a cabeça em compreensão, sem conseguir desviar sua vista do olhar azul e gélido de seu inimigo. Não importa como, mas ele derrubaria aquele homem no meio daquele ringue, na presença da plateia eufórica que cercava-os motivados pela violência e pelo dinheiro apostado naquele embate.

O som da campainha soou e todos souberam que era o momento de voltar a batalha. Alec que apesar de já ter passado dos cinquenta anos, pulou com facilidade para fora do cercado deixando Edward mais uma vez sozinho, para enfrentar mais a ele mesmo do que o loiro de madeixas compridas a sua frente.

O calor da ira o consumia, e mal conseguiu se conter antes do juiz os liberarem para a luta. E então, quando a batalha recomeçou a agilidade de socos e chutes que os rivais trocavam instigava o público presente, que gritava em euforia a cada golpe desferido por cada um dos lutadores.

Já era o terceiro round, e era nítido que apesar de ser o meio da batalha, o homem ruivo de profundos olhos verdes estava muito mais _castigado_, mesmo que ele não admitisse isto de forma alguma. Como no cinema, Edward acreditava que nocautearia James no último minuto, se sagrando campeão da Costa Leste.

E enterrando de uma vez por todas seu orgulho ferido por sua ex-namorada, Victoria Hathaway que havia o trocado pelo homem a sua frente.

E ao que parecia, aquele instante tinha chegado: Edward conseguira acertar um chute no peito de seu oponente, que caiu de costas no tablado tamanho a força. Aquele golpe era um dos seus maiores trunfos; fruto do aperfeiçoamento em Muay Thai, a arte marcial a qual ele tinha mais especialidade. Ao ver James caído, ainda aturdido pelo ataque, ele resolveu se aproximar, com a intenção de por um fim naquela que de longe havia se tornado sua mais longa luta, desde que se tornaram um profissional no MMA.

Entretanto, a ânsia de por um fim o quanto antes e ser considerado de uma vez por todas o grande campeão fez com que Edward cometesse um erro bobo. Erro esse que custou a vitória.

Aproveitando-se da baixa guarda do adversário, que já estava cheio de si por ter conseguido aplicar um bom chute, James conseguiu engatar suas pernas nas de Edward, levando-o assim também para o chão. Usando o ataque surpresa, ele conseguiu dominar o Edward, imobilizando-o ao deitar seu corpo sobre o dele, ao mesmo tempo em que conseguia uma sequencia de murros logo acima do seu ouvido.

Os dois homens grunhiam como feras. Enquanto um batia com toda força, deixando seu oponente zonzo, o outro buscava a todo custo mudar de posição, querendo voltar a ficar por cima não só nesta batalha, mas também no seu ego que parecia estar mais uma vez sendo golpeado pelo mesmo cara há quase cinco anos atrás. Tudo o que ele menos queria estava acontecendo: sua chance de vingança estava lhe escapando assim como o ar de seu pulmões, sendo comprimidos pelo peso do corpo de seu adversário.

O ferimento no rosto de Edward voltou a sangrar copiosamente, pintando de rubro o azul celeste do ringue onde eles lutavam. A multidão ensandecida gritava o nome de James, clamando-o como vencedor antes mesmo que o próprio arbitro pudesse fazer isto. Com resto de forças que Edward tinha, ele tentava a todo custo se desvencilhar, chegando a cruzar suas pernas no quadril do adversário, que mantinha-se esmurrando sem piedade a medida que sua outra mão batia fracamente contra as costas dele.

Quando por fim, quando acreditava que poderia enfim, mudar de posição e aplicar um mata leão em seu oponente, James o encarou com uma expressão quase demoníaca de deu seu último murro.

O golpe de misericórdia.

O golpe que levou o jovem Edward para a escuridão.

* * *

POR FAVOR, NÃO ME BATAM! Procurem o James que lascou o cacete em cima do nosso Dudu!

Por favor, reviews são igualzinho a Sazon: o tempero do amor dessa estória!


	2. Midnight s Changes

**Antes de mais nada: Feliz Páscoa, pessoal!**

**Bem, não estou trazendo chocolate, mas sim um capítulo novo! Sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas espero que vocês gostem tanto quando se fosse uma trufa cremosa recheada de avelã! **

**Ah, deixa eu comentar aqui que fiquei EXTREMAMENTE viada, pelas reviews! Meu e-mail não tava avisando quando eu recebia uma e logo pensei que ninguém tava gostando. Daí entrei no link da estória e fui surpreendida pelos comentários de vocês. Muito obrigada, mesmo, viu?**

**Por falar em agradecimento, deixa eu enfatizar mais uma vez minha gratidão a Leili Pattz. Valeu pelas dicas, conselhos e disponibilidade (não me perguntem COMO, mas ela encontrou) para me ajudar com essa short-fic. Muito obrigada, viada!**

**No mais, chega de bla-bla-bla e vamos ao que interessa!**

* * *

Pela pequena janela na sala de funcionários do Valley Hospital Center, Isabella Swan admirava a vastidão do deserto iluminado pelas chamativas luzes de Las Vegas. Do alto do oitavo andar, a morena assistia o movimento de pessoas empolgadas saindo dos hotéis mais em conta que ficavam naquelas adjacências, seguindo em direção à _Strip_, a avenida mais glamourosa da região. Ávidos e excitados, todos eles estavam em busca de um pouco de sorte em algum dos famosos cassinos daquela região.

Após três anos trabalhando ali, vendo aquele vai e vem de gente todos os dias, ela ainda não conseguia entender a razão que levava tantas pessoas virem arriscar tudo o que possuíam. Pessoas comuns absolutamente atraídas pela falsa ideia de poder que a cidade emitia, quase como se fossem mariposas em busca da luz. Dinheiro, adrenalina, aventura, prazeres... tudo parecia estar ao alcance das mãos quando se tratava de Vegas.

Mas para a jovem morena de tez pálida, nunca foi desse jeito.

Por ser nascida e criada ali, entre as montanhas áridas no coração da América, aquele lugar tinha sido sempre seu porto seguro. Mesmo que a violência aumentasse exponencialmente ao longo dos anos e os preços dos alugueis saltassem a cada semestre, Isabella nunca trocaria aquele local por nenhum outro no mundo. Quando teve que ficar afastada durante os seis anos que levou até sua formação como enfermeira, ela sentia imensamente saudades de casa. Enquanto enfrentava a frio, neve e umidade durante os meses que passara em Michigan, ela sentia falta do calor eterno de sua cidade natal. E durante as férias de verão, o sorriso em seu rosto em forma de coração resplandecia assim que colocava os pés sobre a sequidão do local.

Era um pouco frustrante perceber que raríssimas eram as vezes em que encontrava alguém que compartilhasse dos mesmos pensamentos que ela; principalmente entre os turistas que só estavam em busca de diversão e dinheiro. Eles não pareciam dar valor a coloração vermelha da terra ou das montanhas ressecadas ao fundo da cidade. Parecia que todas as pessoas ali além dela tinha Vegas omo uma mina de ouro a ser explorada.

No entanto, Bella – como sempre fora chamada por sua mãe – tentava não os julgar.. Até mesmo seus pais tinham pensado desta forma, quando no ano de 1986 fugiram e se casaram em uma das centenas de capelas espalhadas na cidade e torraram todo o fundo estudantil deles no cassino Monte Carlo. Seja a falta de sorte ou paixão arrebatadora de ambos, a verdade era que Charlie e Renee depois daquele final de semana nunca deixaram o estado de Nevada. E ali, a filha deles havia criado próprias suas raízes.

Seus devaneios foram interrompidos por sua colega de trabalho, Leah Black, que chegou naquela sala de forma apressada e um tanto afobada.

– Ainda bem que você chegou logo, Bella. – murmurou ela enquanto colocava seu capote azul escuro na enorme bolsa que carregava consigo. – Vou ficar te devendo essa para sempre!

– Sem problemas, Leah. Eu estava sem casa sem fazer completamente nada, então não tem o que se preocupar. – a morena respondeu com um sorriso, vendo a preocupação estampada na face daquela que era uma de suas melhores amigas ali no hospital.

– Sério, eu não sei porque o Jake tem que ser tão teimoso! – a alta mulher de pele acobreada e espessos cabelos negros reclamou. – Ele me jurou que não iria sair do sofá enquanto está se recuperando do acidente e agora está praticamente morrendo de dor porque decidiu limpar as calhas da nossa casa. Agora a noite!. Só ele para me tirar do trabalho bem no início do meu turno!

– Leah, ele deve está sofrendo, coitado. – ela disse, tentando responder aquele que era seu melhor amigo, praticamente desde o jardim de infância, onde se conheceram.

– Sofrer ele irá assim que eu por meus pés em casa!

Isabella riu com gosto com as palavras da amiga, sabendo no fundo que Leah nunca faria nada contra seu amado. Aqueles dois nativos americanos acabaram se apaixonando, três anos atrás por intermédio da morena e apesar das ocasionais discussões, nada poderia fazer com que eles ficassem magoados por mais de alguns minutos. Nem mesmo uma queda de uma escada no meio da noite, pelo visto.

– Leah, tente pegar leve com ele, está bem? Jacob sempre foi muito ativo e não deve ser nada fácil para ele ter ficar praticamente o dia todo parado.

A amiga assentiu e logo em seguida balançou a cabeça em frustração– Acho que ele, finalmente, irá desistir de pilotar aquelas máquinas mortíferas que ele ousa chama de motocicletas.

Com isso, o sorriso de Bella se ampliou – Bem, disso eu duvido.

Leah rolou os olhos e se aproximou da amiga, entregando-lhe algumas anotações e o pager. – Estava com poucos pacientes essa noite. Somente a senhora Hill, que até então está completamente dopada por opióides e o senhor Clark, que já escapou do quarto e já desfilou sua bunda enrugada pelos corredores esta noite.

Bella riu ao lembrar do doce velhinho que tentava se recuperar de uma forte pneumonia. Ele tinha o cômico hábito de pedir todas as enfermeiras em casamento sempre que uma delas aparecia em seu leito. Bella até mesmo aceitara certa vez, no entanto, na mesma tarde quando foi lhe trocar as fraldas geriátricas, ele a perguntou de novo.

– Alguma entrada recente nessa noite? – Bella inquiriu, vendo dois nomes desconhecidos na lista de enfermos de Leah.

– Sim. Uma turista texana que teve um principio de infarto ao saber que perdeu tudo o que tinha no pôquer e um valentão muito _gato_ que ainda está inconsciente de tanta porrada que levou na cabeça.

Bella passou as anotações para seu bloco ao mesmo tempo que murmurava. – Bem, ele deve ser mesmo uma coisa se até mesmo _você_, a crítica mor do sexo oposto, está o admirando.

– Ah e ele é! Estamos chamando-o de _Belo __Adormecido_!

Bella suspirou pesadamente para o apelido e adicionou sarcástica. – Nossa, que criativo!

– Sério, ele é lindo. A Stanley ficou explodindo de raiva por ele não está na lista dela. Você sabe, ela tem tendência de bancar a_enfermeirinha_ de filmes pornôs perto dos pacientes meramente atraentes.

Bella assentiu com desgosto. – Isso é escroto. Afinal de contas, ela ainda está noiva do Dr. Newton, não é?

Sussurrando em um tom quase inaliável, Leah disparou. – Todo mundo sabe que aquilo é fachada. Tenho certeza que o Newton anda se atracando no almoxarifado com o novo residente!

– Leah!

Dando de ombros, a mulher de pele vermelha respondeu. – Você sabe que estou dizendo a verdade.

Ambas riram alto e logo em seguida Bella tomou tudo que iria precisar das mãos da amiga, antes de se abraçaram em despedida..

– Obrigada de novo por me cobrir essa noite, Bella.

– Sempre que precisar, garota. E pegue leve com o Jake, sim? Ou então ele ficará mais teimoso ainda até que esteja recuperado.

Leah assentiu e acenou rapidamente já se dirigindo com pressa para os vestiários. Assim que a amiga estava fora de vista,, Bella prendeu seus compridos cachos castanhos em um rabo-de-cavalo e enfiou os papéis em sua prancheta e enfiou pager de Leah no bolso da calça folgada demais para seu corpo miúdo. Sentindo-se em casa, ela abriu as portas da pequena sala e partiu para o posto de enfermagem onde começaria mais uma noite de trabalho.

A noite de trabalho que mudaria sua vida por completo.

* * *

**E agora, alguém adivinha o que irá acontecer no próximo capítulo?**

**Como eu venho dizendo, por favor, deixem suas reviews! Elas não podem dar cor e sabor aos alimentos, mas com certeza dão para minha inspiração!**

**Beijos e até a próxima**


	3. The Moment of Truth is Here

**Olá meninas!**

**Bem, mais um domingo trazendo capítulo novo! Vou _tentar_ seguir essa tradição o máximo possível, tá bom?**

**Muito e muito obrigada pelas reviews! Eu to amando ver minha caixinha de e-mail lotada com todas os comentários de vocês (em especial, aqueles que tão loucos para verem a enfermeira Bellinha cuidando de Fighterward!)**

**_Leili Pattz_, viada! Obrigada por fazer a revisão disso aqui e não ter me matado, principalmente após o final desse capítulo!**

**Agora vamos ao que interessa?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

– Enfermeira Swan, porque você não quer casar comigo?

Bella riu consigo mesma enquanto aplicava a dose correta de cefuroxima no soro do pobre senhor de idade avançada que estava ficando senil. – Eu já disse que nos vamos nos casar, Sr. Clark, mas somente depois que o senhor tiver alta.

Ela escutou o suspiro pesado do velhinho antes de sua voz rouca e cansada inquirir. – Mas nós podemos nos casar agora mesmo. Sei que vocês mantêm um padre por aqui!

– Sim, nós temos, mas só para casos de extrema-unção. E além do mais, prefiro que meu noivo esteja esteja forte e saudável para que eu me case com ele.

– As mulheres de hoje em dia são muito complicadas! – o Sr. Clark resmungou ao mesmo tempo em que olhava de maneira enfezada para a morena que tentava esconder um sorriso. – Quando eu era jovem, eu tinha milhões de mulheres atrás de mim.

– Era mesmo?

Ele assentiu, os olhos brilhando por saudosismo. – Sim. Eu era da marinha, garotinha!

Bella ofegou com uma surpresa fingida, entretanto, estava mesmo interessada pelo passado daquele idoso. O homem era praticamente um solitário: somente um filho – e este já passava dos sessenta anos – era a única pessoa a lhe fazer visitas regularmente. Nenhuma outra pessoa parecia se interessar pelos feitos dele e isto entristecia a jovem mulher, afinal, não era justo que qualquer pessoa fosse esquecida bem no final de sua vida

Por isto, desde que aquele paciente entrara no hospital, Isabella tinha adquirido um carinho especial por ele. Apesar das perguntas sem lógica e fora de hora, ela não tinha o que falar dele: O Sr. Clark nunca reclamava dos tratamentos, nem a chamava de estúpida e sabia usar o banheiro completamente sozinho quando precisava. Um paciente perfeito, poderia dizer.

Mesmo após ter se certificado que o velhinho estava bem, Bella se permitiu perder alguns minutos escutando as aventuras passadas do jovem marinheiro, chegando a rir quase o tempo todo. Ela preferia passar o tempo conversando com os enfermos do que passar seus minutos livres no posto de enfermagem, escutando fofoca sem nexo de suas colegas de trabalho.

Ela teria passado com prazer mais alguns minutos na companhia do Sr. Clark, no entanto, o pager no fundo do bolso bipou. Ela despediu-se do seu pretendente garantindo que voltaria assim que pudesse. Embora o com a quantidade medicamentos circulando nas veias daquele homem, era muito provável que da próxima vez que Bella passasse por aquele quarto, ele estivesse entregue nos braços de Morfeu pelas próximas horas.

Assim que fechou a porta do leito atrás de si, a morena percebeu a luz vermelha acesa acima da porta do quarto 812 e soltou um suspiro. Desde que assumira o plantão da Leah há quarenta e cinco minutos atrás, ela estava protelando para ver aquele paciente. já tinha feito a ronda nos quartos onde estava responsável, auxiliou a sua chefe, enfermeira Carmem Sanchez com uma enfermaria lotada de doentes, assumiu a suturação do polegar de uma garotinha que brincava na cozinha de sua casa. Até mesmo já tomara duas doses extras de café puro, com o intuito de evitar visitar aquele apartamento.

A relutância de Bella de verificar aquele paciente era o simples fato de ele ser _homem _e ainda por cima _jovem_. E durante todo o histórico profissional dela, a combinação dessas duas características só podia significar uma coisa: muita paciência. Odiava aturar caras feitos que choravam como menininhas pelo simples fato de não suportarem o mínimo nível de dor. Isso sem contar na maneira como muito deles a olhavam, como se ela fosse a personificação de alguma fantasia sexual pervertida deles. Por isso, ela protelava tanto em fazer aquela visita.

Com um suspiro derrotado e de ombros caídos, Bella caminhou em direção a porta do leito e verificou por alto o prontuário rabiscado com as letras apressadas do Dr Gerandy sobre aquele paciente. _Edward __Anthony __Masen__; __vinte __e __seis __anos__; __briga __de __rua__. __Traumatismo __facial__, __contusões __na __terceira __e __quarta __costelas __médias __lado __direito__; __concussão __cerebral__ (__provável__); __corte __significativo __supercilio __esquerdo__. __Hematomas de leve a moderados ao longo d__a __face__, __tórax__, __braços __e __pernas__._

Ao analisar toda aquela informação, a enfermeira balançou a cabeça e estralou a língua em desaprovação. O termo "briga-de-rua" não passava de um eufemismo para mais umas das lutas clandestinas que ocorriam nos porões de Vegas, onde homens apostavam o que tinham e outros tantos idiotas iam até quase a morte em troca de dinheiro fácil. Não entendia como algumas pessoas podiam ser tão estupidas para colocarem em risco seu próprio bem estar quando podiam trabalhar decentemente como qualquer outros seres humanos.

Mas como profissional que era, Isabella não permitiria transparecer sua revolta; ela iria cuidar dele, independente de qualquer coisa. Afinal, foi para isso que ela optou por Enfermagem; ajudar ao próximo. Mesmo tendo notas altas o suficientes para cursar Medicina em Yale, Bella quis ser enfermeira pelo simples fato de poder ter mais contato com os pacientes e auxilia-los nos momentos mais necessários enquanto estivessem doentes. Médicos diagnosticavam, curavam, operavam, medicavam... mas nunca participavam efetivamente da vida de seus pacientes. Ela era _humana_ demais e quase ansiava pela necessidade de contato com eles.

Bella era a caridade sobre duas pernas, de pele alva e olhos profundamente benevolentes e castanhos.

Abriu a porta devagar e colocou seu melhor sorriso, aquele que disfarçava o avançar da madrugada e o cansaço por trabalhar por dois turnos seguidos em favor de uma colega. E assim que entrou na sala, percebeu dois pares de olhos a encarando atentamente.

O primeiro era de uma mulher jovem e esguia, que mantinha suas mãos entrelaçadas sobre seu colo, uma maneira primitiva de omitir o leve tremular delas. Possuía um rosto de porcelana e longos cabelos ruivos, aparados somente em uma franja que emoldurava toda sua face de traços delicados. A profundeza azul de sua iris transmitia uma mistura de alívio e apreensão a medida que fitavam de volta a enfermeira Bella.

Todavia, não foram os olhos dela que fizeram a enfermeira parar no meio do quarto.

Mesmo com tantas contusões, manchas roxas e inchaço no rosto e nos lábios, Bella reconhecia o homem deitado a sua frente. Mesmo da maca, ela notou o porte atlético dele, o cabelo acobreado e olhos que agora ela percebia que eram de um intenso tom de verde. O Belo Adormecido era _ele_.

O homem que atormentava os seus sonhos há quase seis meses.

* * *

**Recado Importante: Depois deste final, a Aline está dando uma de maratonista, correndo como louca das leitoras que estão a ameaçando de morte!**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Por favor, deixem o _Sazon_ da minha semana, escrevendo o comentários de vocês na caixa de texto logo abaixo!**

**Até a próxima!**

**Line**


	4. You're Only Flesh and Blood

**Olá meninaaas!**

**Ainda continuo toda tabacuda por conta das reviews que vocês andam deixando por aqui. Vocês não tem noção do quão gratificante é ver minha caixa de e-mail lotadinha! Muito obrigada de verdade por isso.**

**Então, grande parte de vocês andam me questionando sobre o tamanho dos capítulos, como eles são sempre tão curtinhos. Isso é proposital: a ideia inicial era escrever uma drabble, mas 500 palavras é muito pouco para mim, então dobrei essa média. É um desafio para mim mesma, ter que verbalizar tudo o que eu quero em poucas palavras, mas sem perder a essência, sabe? Por isso, nessa short-fic aqui, vocês nunca irão encontrar capítulos enoooormes como nas minhas outras fic! Bom para a vista, certo?**

**Ah, meu muitíssimo obrigada a beta dessa estória, _Leili Pattz_, que mesmo com o surto perfeito de ontem, ainda encontrou tempo para betar isso aqui e consequentemente, não deixar que a tradição dos três "F" se perdesse nesse domingo: Família, Faustão e Fighterward!**

**Deixando o lero-lero de lado, vamos ao capítulo de hoje?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Dor. Da forma mais intensa possível.

Era isso que Edward sentia em cada um dos seus músculos, assim que começou a sair do estado de letargia que seu corpo se encontrara. Face, costas, abdômen... até o ato involuntário de respirar estava difícil para ele, já que a cada inspiração e expiração que tomava, seu peito alfinetava como se houvesse um punhal sendo enfiado em suas costelas.

Só agora ele tomava consciência da proporção dos seus ferimentos. Na hora da luta, por conta da adrenalina injetada em cada nervo de seu corpo, nenhum dos golpes que James aplicava parecia ser tão cruciante. Machucavam, mas a sede de vitória de Edward impediam de mensurar a violência e força que seu oponente desferia nele. E talvez, fosse exatamente sua ânsia e desejo de vingança que o levaram ao chão.

Isso era algo completamente atípico dele. Desde que sua mãe, Elizabeth Masen, decidiu colocar o garoto hiperativo nas aulas de karatê quando tinha oito anos, ele sempre fora elogiado por ser disciplinado e focado. Não perdia um treino sequer; logo após a escola, ele corria até a modesta casa que vivia no subúrbio de Nova Iorque, vestia com pressa seu quimono e partia em sua bicicleta para a pequena academia que ficava a cinco quadras de distância do local onde moravam.

Edward aprendia com rapidez os golpes que lhe ensinaram, e nos pequenos torneios de bairro começou a se destacar por sua agilidade no combate. Iniciaram-se as primeiras medalhas e as trocas de faixa, para o orgulho de seu pai, Edward Masen I, um ex-boxeador de origem irlandesa que fez um relativo sucesso no início dos anos 70. Ver seu filho se destacando desde tão cedo, só provara para ele que em suas veias corriam o sangue de verdadeiros campeões.

A medida em que crescia, uma única arte marcial não fora suficiente e a cada ano, ele se especializava em uma nova modalidade e sempre sendo premiado pelos seus esforços. O pai, com toda certeza sempre fora o maior incentivador, chegando ao ponto de vender o carro da família pra que Edward, até então com 19 anos, ao invés de ir para a faculdade partisse para uma viagem para a Tailândia, onde se especializou em Muay Thai.

Mesmo sobre o protestos da mãe e da irmã, Edward passou dois anos naquele país, aperfeiçoando suas técnicas com os próprios inventores do boxe tailandês. E foi lá também que descobriu que era possível juntar todo o legado que tinha aprendido ao longo dos seus anos entre ringues e tatames em uma única luta: as Artes Marcias Mistas, esporte que atualmente era considerado um dos mais lucrativos do mundo.

De volta a América, Edward já sabia com toda a certeza do que iria fazer: ser um esportista. Um lutador. Um campeão.

O pai ficou maravilhado com a escolha do filho e fora o primeiro a buscar agentes, treinadores e patrocínios para seu filho caçula. Acompanhava cada treino, ajudava, aconselhava-o e não perdia uma luta sequer do seu garoto. Fazia questão de exclamar aos quatro cantos, que tinha orgulho de ser o pai de Edward.

Entretanto, depois desta noite, Edward tinha a sensação de que seu pai, onde quer que estivesse hoje, não se sentia nem um pouco orgulhoso dele. Ele tinha o decepcionado.

Não somente pela derrota, mas sim pela forma humilhante como tudo acabara. Fora seu progenitor que avisara que James não era um amigo confiável e que tampouco Victoria seria a mulher ideal para ele. E, quando teve em mãos a chance de retaliar tudo o que tivera acontecido no passado, ele falhara miseravelmente na frente de todos.

Isso sem contar que perdera a chance de se juntar a elite dos lutadores. O tão desejado torneiro de UFC.

Isso fez com que Edward tomasse um suspiro, mas o incomodo na costela direita fez com que acabasse vocalizando um gemido.

– Edward, querido, você está bem? – escutou uma voz doce e angelical perguntar bem ao seu lado para logo depois sentir a maciez da mão tocando levemente seu pulso.

– Sim. Eu acho, que sim. – ele meio que grunhiu, sentindo os machucados piorarem a cada palavra que respondia.

A mão livre dela, foi delicadamente ao rosto dele, os dedos acarinhando a parte não machucada em sua bochecha. – Você nos deu um tremendo susto hoje, Edward.

– Desculpe. – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu balbuciar, tentando respirar mais cadenciadamente afim de evitar o incomodo.

– Está doendo muito? Devo chamar a enfermeira?

Ele somente assentiu desta vez, e poucos segundos depois, sua irmã mais velha, Tanya Denali estava apertando o botão do pequeno controle ao lado da cama.

Oito anos mais do que Edward, Tanya era quase que uma segunda mãe para ele. Tinha um espirito doce e gentil, muito embora fosse extremamente protetora daqueles que amava. Seja pelo marido, Marco Denali e seu bebê Terry, ou pela mãe e seu irmão mais novo, aquela ruiva era capaz de ser mais guerreira do que qualquer samurai em defesa dos seus.

Edward voltou a fechar os olhos, a cada segundo mais frustrado pelo que aconteceu. Apesar dos golpes o terem levado a inconsciência momentânea, ele lembrava todos os instantes da luta e revia em sua mente todos os erros que cometera. Tinha ignorado seu mentor Alec, o homem que estava praticamente substituindo a ausência de seu pai. Nesse instante, tinha certeza que o velho estava na sala de espera, aguardando por qualquer mínima notícia dele, uma vez que ele mesmo não podia ficar ao seu lado, já que não eram parentes.

E para completar, estava incomodando Tanya, que tinha uma criança com menos de um ano a esperando em seu lar. Fora a mãe dos dois, que tinha assistido o filho apanhar vergonhosamente há quilômetros de distância, em Chicago, cidade natal deles.

– Tanya? – Edward indagou, voltando abrir os olhos para fitar as orbes preocupadas da irmã.

– Sim?

– Pode... ligar para a mamãe? E dizer que... -e-estou bem?

Uma risada frustrada saiu dos lábios dela. – Impossível. Ela já está voando para cá nesse exato instante. – ralhou, as sobrancelhas franzidas em indignação. – E se você não morrer daqui que ela chegue, tenho certeza que ela mesma irá fazer isso por ter dado esse susto nela!

Ele rolou os olhos e ficou brevemente feliz ao perceber que esse pequeno gesto não o incomodava. – Não é para tanto, mana.

– Como não?! Você ficou apagou por quase três horas inteiras, Edward!

Ele já estava pronto para rebater, no entanto a porta do quarto se abriu, interrompendo a provável briga entre irmãos. Percebeu a jovem mulher entrar no recinto, o uniforme folgado demais para alguém que parecia tão pequena. Ela sorriu brevemente para sua irmã, que a fitou de volta de maneira curiosa, quase como se duvidasse que alguém aparentemente tão nova já tivesse cursado no mínimo seis anos no Ensino Superior.

Contudo, assim que os olhos da morena pousaram sobre os dele. Edward não notara somente a maneira como os traços delas eram delicados sobre a fina pele pálida, adornando o rosto em forma de coração. Mesmo sobre a penumbra da sala, ele foi capaz de identificar o choque explícito estampado nos olhos escuros dela e só pode no mesmo instante pensar como sua face poderia estar desfigurada.

Como de repente ele, que não tinha falsa modéstia a admitir que era bonito, nunca mais poderia ser digno de alguém tão _perfeita_ quanto ela.

* * *

**Ok, tem gente querendo me matar, né? Bem, se serve de consolo, eu também me mataria, se acaso fosse leitora dessa fic! KKKKKKK**

**E aí, o que acharam da Tanya irmã do Edward? Ou da primeira impressão que o nosso Dudu Spider teve da sua enfermeirinha? Quero saber tudinho, viram? Por isso, muito _Sazon_ em forma de review para mim, por favor!**

**Beijos e até próxima semana!**


	5. Face to Face

**Olá meninas!**

**Nem vou me prolongar muito, porque o capítulo já até saiu da minha meta e aumentou bem mais do que eu queria! (apesar de que muita gente, com certeza, ainda vai reclamar que está muito pequenininho ainda, que eu sei! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)**

**Leili Pattz, minha beta perfeitinha que conserta todos os meus erros bem no meio da madrugada, muito obrigada mesmo!**

**Então, vamos ao tão esperado encontro da enfermeira Bellinha e o Fighterward?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

Bella Swan era conhecida por seus colegas de trabalho como alguém que sempre reagia com rapidez nas situações de emergência. Controlada e dinâmica, nem nas piores situações ao longo de carreira ela perdia o foco, centrando-se em ajudar quem precisava de seus cuidados. Essa era uma característica admirada tanto por seus superiores quanto os próprios pacientes, uma vez que dentro de um hospital, um segundo poderia significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte para uma pessoa.

Todavia, ao ver o homem deitado a sua frente, ela não conseguia sequer controlar o movimento impulsivo de seus pulmões; o ar parecia preso em sua garganta assim que seus olhos absorveram a imagem do rapaz machucado a sua frente. Rapaz este que ela admirava a distância, todas as manhãs desde que se mudara para o seu novo apartamento, poucas quadras de distância dali.

A primeira vez que seus olhos pousaram nele, ela estava se dando ao luxo de tomar seu café da manhã na minúscula varanda externa de seu flat. Como ela tinha verdadeira fobia por grandes alturas, ela pode ver muito bem do segundo andar quando Edward passou correndo pela calçada oposta ao prédio onde vivia. Usando uma regata branca, calças de moletom cinza e um par de tênis preto, os cabelos cor de cobre iluminado pelos primeiros raios do sol, ele era quase deslumbrante para alguém que praticava exercícios logo nas primeiras horas da manhã. Só a visão dele, tão focado enquanto alcançava apressadamente o final da rua, despertou em Bella a vontade de se exercitar também.

Assim que ele estava fora de vista, Bella suspirou alto para logo em seguida rir de si mesma. Para ela, o auge de sua rotina de atividades físicas era caminhar de sua casa até o local em que trabalhava. Enquanto terminava de bebericar seu suco, imaginou que aquele cara bonito devia ser uma nova forma de _mershandising_ de alguma academia de ginástica para despertar o espírito atlético em algumas outras garotas da região.

Quatro dias depois, enquanto pendurava algumas de suas calcinhas de algodão puído no varal improvisado na mesma varanda, ela o viu de novo. Desta vez, ele trajava uma bermuda azul marinho, o que parecia ser o mesmo tênis e um boné que escondia a farta cabeleira, no entanto não existia nada para cobrir o dorso perfeito, onde o suor produzido pelo esforço escorria por sua pele, sendo aparada somente pela trilha de fios dourados logo abaixo do seu umbigo. Assim que ele ficou de costas, Bella percebeu as tatuagens cheias de inscrições ao longo de suas costas bastante definidas.

A visão dele naquele dia tinha a feito perder o fôlego, e desde então a presença dele em seus pensamentos se tornou frequente. Seja durante as manhãs, quando o assistia regularmente correndo em frente ao seu edifício ou durante seus sonhos, onde ele também começou a aparecer regularmente, todas as noites.

– Senhorita, pode nos ajudar, por favor?! – a voz exasperada da ruiva chamou a atenção de Bella, retirando-a do seu transe momentâneo.

– Sim, claro. – ela disparou com um pigarro para logo em seguida acrescentar sorrindo. – Como o senhor está se sentindo?

Edward que encarava a enfermeira, ainda confuso pela expressão perplexa dela, falou devagar. – Um pouco... dolorido eu acho.

_Caramba__, __até __a __voz __dele __é __sexy__! _Bella pensou consigo mesma enquanto se aproximava do leito e verificava os dados dele. Vendo o mais de perto, ela pode notar o tom verde esmeralda de seu olho direito (uma vez que o esquerdo estava inchado a ponto de nem sequer conseguir abrir as pálpebras). O nariz reto, que por sorte não tinha sido danificado devido a tantas contusões e a forma angulada do seu maxilar, que tinha a mais leve sombra de uma barba por fazer.

Tão lindo e tão danificado ao mesmo tempo.

– Com licença, _enfermeira_, mas eu realmente gostaria de ter um parecer médico aqui, não de alguém que fique o encarando como tivesse acabado de presenciar um acidente de carro!

Bella sentia suas bochechas inflamarem de vergonha ao mesmo tempo que Edward emitia um gemido de frustração em direção da irmã. – Tanya, agora não!

– Como não, Edward? Você está com dor, pelo amor de Deus!

Sentindo ridícula, ela conseguiu balbuciar – Eu vou... vou chamar o Dr. Gerandy.

– Enfermeira, espere!

Apesar do apelo suave do homem machucado, Bella saiu as pressas do quarto, sentindo-se uma idiota por passar os últimos meses divagando por uma pessoa que ela nunca conhecera. Era dolorosamente óbvio para ela agora, que sendo atraente como era, o estranho (que agora tinha um nome, Edward) não estava disponível no mercado, principalmente para uma garota tão comum como ela era. A estonteante mulher ao lado dele no lado da cama era a prova viva que ele já tinha uma dona, e que ela era estúpida por devanear por ele, exatamente como uma adolescente por seu ídolo _teen_.

Era um tanto que infantil, mas as lágrimas não derramadas ardiam em seus olhos. Talvez o que suas amigas diziam fosse verdade; que Bella era uma menina solitária e que precisava se relacionar mais com o sexo oposto. A prova mais cabal disto tinha acabado de acontecer, ao se deparar de frente com o corredor aleatório que tinha sido o auge do romantismo para ela nos últimos anos.

Após se recostar na parede do corredor por alguns segundos afim de não aparecer no posto de enfermagem com a expressão de choro, Bella conseguiu se recompor brevemente. Enquadrou os ombros e assoou levemente o nariz, a fim de voltar para o que ela realmente se importava, o seu trabalho. Esta era a única e verdadeira paixão que ela tinha em sua vida e não deixaria que um cara que ela não fazia ideia de quem era atrapalhasse o foco que ela necessitava ter por aqui.

Além do mais os machucados e o termo no prontuário médico só provavam uma coisa: Edward era violento, perigoso e quem sabe até, _mortal_.

– Enfermeira Swan? Aconteceu alguma coisa, querida?

Bella ergueu os olhos para ver o velho Dr. Gerandy parado a frente do quarto 812, fitando-a extremamente confuso.

– Não é nada, doutor. – ela conseguiu sorrir ao perceber a preocupação genuína de um de seus mentores ali no hospital.

Mesmo que sua forma física fosse totalmente adversa a qualquer patamar de saúde, uma vez que o velho homem estava uns trinta quilos acima do peso, o Dr. Ronald Gerandy era um dos melhores médicos do Valley Hospital Center. Acrescentando isso a maneira gentil como tratava todos os funcionários e não media esforços para ensinar tudo o que ele mesmo aprendera durante seus quinze anos de profissão, ele era um dos homem que Bella mais admirava em seu trabalho. Dedicação, gentileza e humildade eram sinônimos comuns quando se tratava dele.

– Paciente difícil? – ele interrogou, fazendo um leve gesto com o queixo em direção a porta.

– Nem tanto. Mas a acompanhante...

O médico rolou os olhos, já acostumado àquele tipo de resposta. – Conseguiu verificar algo incomum no estado dele?

– Hmm... Não deu tempo. – ela sibilou, mais uma vez o rosto corando em um tom leve de vermelho.

– Então entre de novo comigo e vamos avaliar o caso desse valentão.

– Não sei doutor... Eu prefiro verificar se precisam de mim na emergência.

Mais uma vez o homem rolou os olhos, pondo a mão na maçaneta da porta. –Acabei de vir de lá e está tudo calmo, Bella. Agora venha, por que eu quero mostrar a essas pessoas que é preciso tratar as enfermeiras com muito mais respeito.

Derrotada, ela não pode fazer nada além de assentir e entrar novamente no quarto pela fresta que o médico já deixara entreaberta para ela. Seu olhar não se moveu o linóleo do chão a medida que adentrava no local, sendo seguida logo atrás pelo Dr. Gerandy.

Mas o movimento apressado da ruiva não foi despercebido por Bella, quando ela parou bem a frente do médico e exclamou de uma única vez.

– Doutor! Ainda bem que o senhor chegou! Pode dizer por favor o que diabos o meu irmão tem?

Em um impulso infundado, Bella não conseguiu conter a sua língua ao disparar em alto e bom som. – Como assim seu irmão?!

* * *

**Tchan, tchan, tchan, tchan!**

**E agora? **

**Tô aguardando as reviews do amor, que dá cor e sabor na minha vida! **

**Boa semana a todas!**


	6. Rebel Son

**Olá pessoal!**

**Bem, não pude postar o capítulo na semana passada, eu quaaaaaase não consegui postar hoje também. Abençoada seja a Velox que resolveu voltar a dar o ar da graça em minha casa e a minha beta, Leili Pattz, que conseguiu arrumar tudo por aqui rapidinho! **

**Enfim, vou deixar de blá-blá-blá e partir para o que importa de verdade!**

**Boa leitura!  
**

* * *

Três pares de olhos se voltaram para a enfermeira Swan assim que ela proferiu aquelas palavras. Os dois homens, ao escutarem aquilo, mantiveram uma expressão curiosa, com um certo toque de humor, a julgar pela maneira como seus lábios retorciam nos cantos. No entanto, a outra mulher que estava no pequeno quarto hospitalar a encarou de forma desafiadora.

– Sim, ele é o meu irmão. Qual é o problema nisso?

O calor subiu outra vez as bochechas de Bella. – Hmm.. não é nada, senhorita. Eu apenas... somente pensei que...

– Pensou o quê? – ela voltou a indagar, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas perfeitamente delineadas.

Antes que Bella pudesse sequer começar a balbuciar qualquer coisa, o Dr Gerandy interveio, chamando a atenção do belo paciente que encontrava-se assistindo a troca entre sua irmã e a enfermeira como alguém que via uma partida de ping-pong

– Então, – ele indagou, pegando o prontuário ao pé da cama de Edward. – como você está se sentindo, meu jovem.

– Um pouco dolorido. – afirmou, sentindo-se encabulado por, de repente, ter se tornado o centro das atenções.

– Alguma parte em especial?

Edward levou a palma que estava livre do soro até as costelas e fez uma breve careta quando sua mão pousou sobre o lugar machucado.

Dr. Gerandy assentiu, voltando a escrever furiosamente. – Ainda sente tontura? Dor de cabeça? Sonolência? Pontos escuros na vista ou visão dúbia?

– Não senhor.

– Pode me dizer seu nome completo, profissão e onde mora?

– Isso é realmente necessário?

O médico sem sequer olhar para ele, respondeu. – São protocolos comuns para quem teve uma concussão cerebral e ficou por algum tempo desacordado.

Edward meneou a cabeça e timidamente respondeu. – Meu nome é Edward Anthony Masen e moro no Symphony Park.

_Symphony__Park__. __É__um__bairro__meio__distante__para__quem__passa__todos__os__dias__em__frente__ao__meu__apartamento__, __bem__no__centro__. _Bella pensou consigo mesma, a medida em que se aproximava do médico, e fingia prestar atenção em alguma coisa que o homem escrevia. Afinal de contas, a irmã de Edward parecia muito mais interessada em olhar de forma esmagadora para ela do que saber o que acontecia com o irmão mais novo.

– Se importa de me dizer sua profissão, filho?

Ainda mais tímido, ele olhou de relance para Tanya antes de responder. – Eu sou lutador de MMA, senhor.

Para a surpresa de todos na sala, o médico riu com vigor. – Ah, eu adoro ver essas lutas! Bem, eu devo ter perdido uma boa briga esta noite, se levar em conta seu ferimentos... Com quem você brigou? Alguém que eu conheço?

– James Smith, do Texas. – Edward disparou, sua voz carregada de raiva ao dizer o nome do rival.

– Hmmm, já ouvi falar dele. – o médico balbuciou, anotando algumas coisas no protocolo de edward. – Ganhou o último regional, certo?

– É. Eu tentei tirar o cinturão dele essa noite.

Dr Gerandy, conhecido por seu jeito excessivamente sincero, disparou. – E pelo visto foi mal sucedido, causando perigo ao seu próprio bem estar.

Edward tentou argumentar mas as palavras resignadas da irmã mais velha o impediram. – Ele sempre foi assim! Confunde determinação com teimosia o tempo todo! – voltando o olhar gelado na direção dele, ela complementou. – Ele não percebe o quanto esse esporte é prejudicial para ele mesmo! Sabia que essa violência toda um dia acabaria o trazendo até aqui!

– Tanya, eu não vou perder meu tempo discuntindo pela milésima vez esse assunto com você.

– Ótimo, porque eu espero sinceramente que essas pancadas que você tomou na cabeça, tenha lhe dado um pouco de juízo para abandonar essa porcaria de vale-tudo!

Bella, que assistia a discussão que ficava cada vez mais acalorada, decidiu intervir. – Dr Gerandy, creio que o Sr. Masen precisará ir até a sala de Raio-X, certo?

O médico assentiu, lançando um olhar de agradecimento para a Bella por ter conseguido impedir o dramalhão familiar a sua frente. – Por favor, enfermeira Swan, proceda com isso o quanto antes. Precisamos verificar a extensão dos machucados dele e verificar de fato quais são as costelas lesionadas.

– Isso é grave, doutor? – Tanya inquiriu, apertando levemente o antebraço do irmão caçula.

– Pelo que vi previamente, creio que não. De três a quatro semanas de repouso total, se estiverem mesmo fraturadas.

Os olhos verdes de Edward ampliaram perceptivelmente – Um mês sem treinar?!

– Como é que você pode sequer pensar nessa porcaria de luta quando está deitado nessa maca?! – Tanya esbravejou acusadoramente.

– É o meu trabalho! – Ele vociferou, seu tom ficando mais firme.

– Trabalho de merda esse seu!

Limpando a garganta audivelmente, o médico outra vez interferiu a briga fraternal. – Eu devo lembrar que estamos em um hospital, e há outros pacientes repousando aqui também!

Após as palavras dele ambos se calaram, mas mantiveram expressões resignadas um para o outro. Dr. Gerandy explicou que estaria de volta, assim que os resultados estivessem prontos e saiu do quarto sem mais delongas. Bella demorou para fazer o mesmo, ainda intrigada pela beleza daquele dois seres, que lançavam olhares mortais um para o outro, como se estivessem prestes a se atacarem, assim que ficassem sozinhos novamente.

– Bem, eu vou buscar a cadeira de rodas. – ela informou, mas nenhum deles pareceu prestar atenção no que ela dizia. Sua bochechas coraram e ela complementou. – Volto em um instante.

Com isso, ela por fim saiu do leito, se achando a pessoa mais estúpida do mundo por ter cometido tantos erros em um espaço de tempo tão curto. Estava decepcionada por perceber que o cara que estava secretamente interessada – o qual nem sequer tinha conhecimento até hoje da existência dela – não passava de um brutamontes grosseiro e mal agradecido, visto a forma como ele implicava com a irmã. Ela havia feito papel de palhaça na frente de um dos principais médicos do hospital, balbuciando estupidamente como uma adolescente que acabara de conhecer seu ídolo.

E o pior: cometeu o pior erro do dia-a-dia de qualquer enfermeira; provocar a ira de um acompanhante. Somente os amadores cometiam essa falta, afinal de contas não existia nada pior do que um parente estressado questionando até um simples band-aid que se aplica em seus entes queridos.

Suspirando dramaticamente, ela arrastou uma cadeira de rodas no canto e a empurrou em direção ao quarto, pensando quão infernal seria a sua noite por ter que suportar tudo o que Tanya iria lhe fazer nas próximas horas. Internamente, ela amaldiçoou o instante em que aceitou trocar o turno com Leah, em benefício da amiga.

Ao chegar de volta no quarto, ela bateu levemente a porta, e sorriu ao ver que os dois irmãos não estavam se espancando no linóleo azulado do quarto. O clima ainda era tenso, mas pelo menos, eles não trocavam mais farpas entre si. Tanya mantinha os braços cruzados sobre o busto, numa postura muito mais parecida como a de uma mãe resignada do que de irmã preocupada. Edward mantinha a mesma posição deitada, mas Bella notou os punhos fechados e os nós de seus dedos quase brancos. A tensão no quarto era palpável e não existia nada que a enfermeira pudesse fazer para apagar aquela amistosidade entre eles.

Limpando a garganta, A morena voltou-se para os dois presentes ao dizer. – Com licença, eu preciso que o senhor me acompanhe, Sr Masen.

Ele assentiu e grunhiu de dor ao tentar se levantar sozinho. Tanya imediatamente foi até ele, apoiando-o de maneira que ele voltasse a se deitar. Bella suspirou, reconhecendo a atitude tipica dos homens doentes, que sempre se recusavam a admitir que precisavam de ajuda. E assim, ela se aproximou e ofereceu a sua mão para o ruivo que aceitou de bom grado.

O toque foi quente e reconfortante, o que deveria ser estranho, levando-se em consideração que eles eram dois estranhos. Mas a impressão era de que a mão machucada dele, se apoiando na pele macia da sua era a coisa mais correta do mundo. Como peças de encaixe.

Foi Tanya que quebrou o momento, se aproximando com a cadeira de rodas, e forçando Edward a sentar-se nela. Bella balbuciou um agradecimento, sentindo outra vez as bochechas esquentarem a medida em que ela substituia a mulher na posição logo atrás da cadeira.

– Eu posso acompanhá-lo? – Ela perguntou, com um tom muito menos hostil. Na verdade, era quase suplicante.

– Eu sinto muito, senhora, mas se eu levá-la, eu posso entrar em problemas com meus superiores.

Os olhos de Tanya ficaram tristes enquanto ela olhava para Edward com preocupação. –Tudo bem, então. Vou ficar aguardando vocês aqui.

Edward rolou os olhos na direção da irmã ao mesmo tempo em que Bella empurrava-o em direção a saída do quarto. Assim que os dois atingiram o corredor, o lutador derrotado virou com certo esforço o pescoço em direção a bela morena. Observou por um momento o espesso cabelo cor de mogno preso em um rabo de cavalo, que se balançava ocasionalmente a medida em que ela o guiava em direção a setor de radiação do hospital. A tez clara de sua pele, quase transparente entretanto, com um leve tom avermelhado sobre as bochechas um tanto que salientes. Sobrancelhas bem delineadas, uma espessa camada de cílios adornavam os olhos castanhos, da cor de avelã.

E claro, ele não deixou de notar os lábios delas. Cheios, vermelho e suculentos.

Edward permaneceu encarando-a e então, com uma leve pitada de provocação e curiosidade, ele indagou – Então, já que estamos sozinhos, eu posso saber porque você ficou tão empolgada quando descobriu que a Tanya é minha irmã?

* * *

**Prontinho!**

**Agora quero muito o tempero da minha semana, as reviews! Não foram tantas no ultimo capítulo e me deixou tristinha. :( Vamos alegrar minha semana?**

**Beijos e até semana que vem!**


	7. Moving Closer

**Olá meninas!**

**Bem, eu não gosto muito de comentar antes da fic, entretanto, motivos de força maior me levam a fazer isso. Ultimamente, venho recebendo muita cobrança sobre postagem, principalmente via PM, por isso gostaria de esclarecer algo com você.**

**Pode não parecer mas eu odeio esperar atualização de fanfic também. Acreditem, sou leitora e sei bem o que é isso, no entanto, tudo depende de inspiração, tempo, compromisso... não posso simplesmente me dedicar exclusivamente a esse mundo, pois eu tenho contas à pagar... trabalhar e estudar são necessidades, portanto, se eu tiver que escolher, a vida real sempre ficará a frente sobre minhas postagens, Desculpem, mas não há muito o que eu possa fazer quanto a isso.**

**Outro ponto é sobre as reviews. Muitas pessoas AMAM cobrar postagens, no entanto, na hora de deixar o feedback, nem que seja pra dizer que o capítulo foi uma porcaria, desaparecem. Quando eu digo que as reviews são o tempero para as postagens, não estou mentindo: pode perguntar a qualquer outra autora se elas não se sentem muito mais motivadas para escrever quando existem vários comentários?**

**Enfim, já que muitas pessoas estão agindo com tanto egoismo, irei me dar o luxo de retribuir na mesma moeda; sem reviews, sem postagem. Bem simples assim.**

**Não gostaria de chegar nesse ponto, no entanto, estou me vendo sem escolha já. Mas, antes que minhas fiéis leitoras (aquelas que não me abandonam mesmo quando sou chata) não se sintam prejudicadas, saibam que eu já estou bolando um novo sistema de postagem e que se as coisas por aqui não mudarem, muito em breve irei comentar sobre ele no twitter (arroba)linelis_**

**Bem, eu acho que é isso e desde já me perdoem a quem se sentir ofendido por essa nota. Mas eu precisava dizer isto que já estava me sufocando, sabe?**

**A querida_Leili Pattz_, meu muito obrigada por betar isso aqui, e me dar atenção com minhas revoltas de autora.**

**Bem, é isso. Desculpem meu desabafo e espero uma boa leitura para vocês!**

* * *

Houve alguns momentos na vida da enfermeira Bella Swan que ela ficou completamente sem palavras. Alguns vinham desde sua infância, como da vez em que atrapalhou toda a apresentação de balé no final do no do jardim de infância e foi chamada de boboca várias coleguinhas. Outros aconteceram quando já era bem mais velha, como por exemplo da vez que conseguiu atingir seu primeiro orgasmo, após uma noite de bebedeira no último ano de faculdade com um garoto que mal conhecia aos vinte e dois anos. Ou então, quando recebeu sua carta de aprovação para a Escola de Enfermagem, escrita a próprio punho pelo reitor, reconhecendo todo o esforço da jovem.

Momentos como esses, onde a jovem morena ficava muda não eram tão raros, mas nem de perto conseguiam atingir o grau de constrangimento que aquela pergunta direta do lutador lhe infligiu.

– E-eu... é apenas que... Eu não sei... Bem, é que... **– **ela balbuciava a medida que empurrava a cadeira de rodas onde Edward estava sentado em direção ao setor de radiografias.

Uma breve risada saiu dos lábios machucados do homem, entretanto ela foi logo sufocada por um gemido de dor.

– Você está bem? – Bella perguntou, pousando sua mão com delicadeza no ombro de Edward, notando a estranha vibração assim que sentiu seus músculos cobertos pelo algodão da vestimenta hospitalar dele.

– Até rir dói. – ele resmungou, tentando respirar profundamente. – Eu não sei como diabos fiquei desse jeito.

– Quem sabe se você não fosse tão valentão, poderia estar em casa a essa hora e não a caminho de uma sala de Raio-X.

– Eu não sou... valentão. – ele se defendeu, virando o pescoço um pouco de lado para tentar vê-la melhor. – Estava apenas... trabalhando.

– Trabalho muito interessante o seu. Espancar e ser espancado até ser levado a morte?

– Bem, eu não estou morto, estou? – Ele conseguiu sibilar um pouco irritadiço.

– Mas poderia.

Após essa breve discussão, o silêncio pesou sobre eles, e permaneçeu desta forma por todo o caminho que os levava para o local onde o restante dos exames que Edward precisava ser executados. Ao chegar no local, Bella parou a cadeira de rodas bem próximo a maca de exames, pigarreando levemente para chamar a atenção da jovem assistente que parecia muito entretida com uma revista de fofocas.

A mulher assim que percebeu que não estava mais sozinha na sala, estourou uma bola de chiclete e voltou a mascar lentamente. – Precisa de ajuda, Bella?

A morena conteve a vontade de rolar os olhos e disse. – O Dr. Gerandy pediu para que este paciente retirasse radiografias da face e tórax. E ele precisa do parecer em no máximo meia hora.

A técnica soltou um longo suspiro, como se estivesse fazendo aquilo por pura obrigação para manter o emprego. Brevemente, Isabella se questionou como alguém poderia viver bem consigo mesmo a fazer todos os dias algo que aparentemente odiava.

– Vou precisar que você suba aqui, senhor. – a técnica em radiografias disse com desdem enquanto começava a mexer nos aparelhos, sem sequer olhar na direção de Edward.

O mesmo tentou se levantar, mas os músculos doloridos protestaram ao primeiro movimento dele. Imediatamente, Isabella foi em seu auxílio, colocando o braço dele sobre seus ombros tentando apoiá-lo. Mesmo sendo mais pesado que ela, a prática dela fez com que ele fosse rapidamente removido até o local onde deveria ser examinado. Ela tentou não suspirar audivelmente quando enfim sua palma recostou sobre a pele das costas definidas dele, revelada pela abertura sutil da vestimenta. Entretanto, foi impossível conter o arrepio sentiu ao perceber que estava tocando justo no local cobertos pelas magnificas tatuagens orientais.

O sentimento também foi parecido para Edward, que ficou momentaneamente feliz ao perceber que nem tudo era dor em seu corpo. O toque por mais suave e gentil de Bella, fez com que uma onda de calor se espalhasse pelo seu corpo, causando um breve relaxamento sobre ele.

Assim que Edward conseguira se sentar na mesa de exames, ele encarou Bella por alguns segundos além da conta. Os olhos de ambos se estudaram por um longo momento, como se cada um deles quisesse desvendar os mistérios que seus olhares escondiam. A enfermeira foi a primeira a desviar o olhar e com rapidez, virou seu rosto para a outra mulher na sala, que parecia um tanto atrapalhada com algum equipamento.

Isabella tinha toda a intenção de ajuda-la, porém, em um gesto ínfimo, Edward tocou levemente no pulso assim que ela tentou se afastar.

– Obrigado, – ele agradeceu com a voz rouca, deixando o ar que os circundavam ainda mais pesados, com algo que ninguém ao certo pode distinguir.

Bella assentiu levemente, ainda olhando para a mão forte dele agarrada com delicadeza em seu pulso. Ela se perguntou enquanto encarava nos machucados nos nós dos dedos dele, se Edward poderia escutar sua pulsação que inexplicavelmente se encontrava mais acelerada que o normal?

– Bella, pode vir aqui um minuto? E não sei o que diabos está acontecendo com esse aparelho!

Relutantemente, Edward deixou-a ir, mas sem deixar de perceber o quanto aquele pequeno gesto que eles trocaram parecia _certo_. Tão perfeito como ele nunca conseguira achar, nem mesmo com Victoria, o qual manteve um relacionamento de dois anos.

Após auxiliar rapidamente a técnica com a ligação dos instrumentos de raio-x, ambas saíram rapidamente da sala, por conta da radiação. Já Edward no breve momento que permaneceu na sala escura, não parou de pensar em outra coisa que não fosse a bela garota escondida através daquela indumentária folgada demais. Ele imaginou se o restante da pele dela seria tão macia como na parte em que ele tocara, se a tonalidade de marfim de seu rosto era a mesma no restante do corpo ou até que ponto se estendia o adorável corar de seu rosto.

Seus pensamentos sobre Isabella continuaram indo em direções perigosas, fazendo com que sua masculinidade reagisse prontamente com aquelas ideias. Ele grunhiu ao olhar de relance para o seu membro semi-ereto, bastante visível sobre o ridículo vestido hospitalar e praguejou mentalmente por reagir exatamente como um adolescente hormonal.

Naquele instante, Edward percebeu que desejava a Isabella. Por mais louco e insano que parecesse, afinal ele conhecia aquela mulher a menos de uma hora, ele gostaria de ter a oportunidade de traçar sua pele alva com seus dedos e sorver dos lábios de aparência tão macia daquela morena.

De repente, as luzes voltaram à tona e Bella reapareceu justo naquele momento, amarrando os espessos cabelos cor de mogno em um rabo de cavalo enquanto lhe lançava um sorriu. Edward assistiu a cena com admiração, e não pode conter outra vibração que correu seu sexo.

– Bem, Sr. Masen, eu acho que já terminamos por aqui. Podemos voltar para o quarto?

Edward resmungou um assentimento e mentalmente agradeceu por Bella não ter percebido a conotação que sua pergunta causou na mente dele. E nesse exato instante, ele não pode deixar de se perguntar se ele não tinha uma fantasia secreta sobre enfermeiras.

Ou por uma _certa_ enfermeira, em especial.

* * *

**Só para constar: eu ainda espero os comentários de vocês! :)**


End file.
